A known hinge comprises first and second hinge members interconnected for relative pivotal movement. The second hinge member includes a mounting member through which, in use, fixing means extend to fasten the mounting member to a surface with an end of the fixing means engaging the mounting means. For example, the fixing means might be in the form of screws that extend through holes in the mounting means.
It is a problem with such hinges that the mounting means are readily accessible. Where the hinge is used on a door, this means that the fixing means can be readily removed and the door forced open.
According to the invention, there is provided a hinge comprising first and second hinge members inter-connected for relative pivotal movement, the second hinge member including a mounting member through which, in use, fixing means extend to fasten the mounting member to a surface, with an end of said fixing means engaging said mounting means, a cover being provided which is movable relative to the mounting member between an inoperative position in which the cover exposes said end of said mounting means and an operative position in which said cover prevents access to said end of said mounting means, movement from said operative to said inoperative positions being prevented by said first hinge member except at one relative disposition of the first and second hinge members.
By providing a cover that can only be removed in one relative disposition of the hinge members, access to the fixing means is prevented during normal use of the hinge.
The following is a more detailed description of two embodiments of the invention, by way of example, reference being made to the accompanying drawing in which: